


What They Put On The Letters

by Evangel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, Letters, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangel/pseuds/Evangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Don’t get any letters,” he said contemptuously.</i><br/>No ofcourse he didn't, because normal postal services don't deliver any mail to 'fantasy adresses' such as his or Santa's, for that matter. But what would happen if you'd send your letter to Peter Pan by owl? Owls are known for delivering mail to cupboards under staircages, and to floors in sheds on rocks in the ocean, so why not to Neverland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What They Put On The Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that spawned in my brain when I read Peter and Wendy.

_She asked where he lived._

_“Second to the right,” said Peter, “and then straight on ‘till morning.”_

_“What a funny address!”_

_Peter had a sinking. For the first time he felt that perhaps it was a funny address._

_“No, It isn’t,” he said._

_“I mean” Wendy said nicely, remembering that she was hostess. “Is that what they put on the letters?”_

_He wished she had not mentioned letters._

_“Don’t get any letters,” he said contemptuously._

 

Swiftly, the girl put the book down beside her. It was an old, battered book, and some of the pages had even begun to let loose over time. It was, however, also clearly a well-loved book, as she was very gentle with it and made sure it was nowhere near her inkpot.

  
Once more, she murmured the address to herself. Then she picked up her quill, dipped it in the inkpot and set it to the envelope.

 

With a hand that was obviously not yet accustomed to writing with such utensils, she wrote:

 

_Peter Pan_

_Hideout of the Lost Boys_

_Neverland_

_Second (star) to the right and then straight on ‘till morning_

 

***

 

“Ogily! Where do you think you’re going this late? There’s only half an hour left ‘till curfew!” one of the prefects yelled after the girl running towards the exit of the common room.

 

“I know! I know! I just have to mail this letter, I’ll be quick!” she yelled back, stopping only long enough to wave an envelope at the older boy. She didn’t wait for his reply, though, and disappeared quickly down the stairway, her cloak billowing behind her.

 

***

 

_Dear Peter,_

  
_Don’t mind my owl, Sephine, I imagine she has had quite the journey, so she is probably a bit cranky and flew off to find some food and a place to sleep for a while._

_She will be back._

 

_Hello, my name is Mary and I am looking for someone to write letters to. Would you perhaps be interested in such an endeavour? I love stories, and I would be thrilled to hear about all your adventures in Neverland with the Lost Boys. If you would care to write to me too, that is._

 

_If you would like me to, I could send you stories as well. I’ve heard people talking about red-headed twins and also about a gang of boys not unlike you and your Lost Boys, who supposedly went on great adventures, too._

 

_I hope to hear from you soon._

 

_Yours truly,_

_Mary Ogily_

  
_P.S. I didn’t know if you would have things to write with, so I included some parchment, a quill, ink and an envelope._

 


End file.
